


Crossroads

by AngstwithanP



Category: BBC Sherlock., johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Sherlock Holmes, Genius John Watson, Inverse AU, M/M, Multi, Mycroft is a Bit Not Good, less stressed Greg, trickery John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstwithanP/pseuds/AngstwithanP
Summary: What if the story of Sherlock Holmes was Reversed? If John Watson was the genius and Sherlock was the Doctor?Well in this case John Watson is a pathological liar as well as a genius and Sherlock is working in the Scotland Yard trying to prove to people he is worth something and is better than his older brother Mycroft. It still is the same thing.





	Crossroads

Sherlock Holmes rookie constable when working in the Scotland Yard since 2012, he was a mystery to the others on how he joined the force. One day he had arrived fresh faced and wide eyed to the yard. A man following him to the tail, umbrella in hand. 

Detective inspector Lestrade had looked surprised at the man in umbrella but then looked at the fresh face rookie with a nod.  
"So, you're the one busting my emails?" He teased as the other in a snap of his wide eyed stupor, blinked rapidly. "Ah! Yes sorry Detective inspector." He looked away guilty for a moment and the other just grinned. He was happy that the man was so enthusiastic about joining the yard, most people due to the rumours and the increase of death in the past years were hesitant or refused Point Blank. 

"What's you're name?" He had asked slipping his coffee from his cup. Sherlock had a small nervous smile playing on his face. "My name is Sherlock Holmes." He stated proudly. "Former police lieutenant." This made Lestrade smile, "that takes a lot of experience. Must've been hard." 

This made the curly haired brownette shake his head. "No, not unless I slack off that is." He joked and Greg smile had grown wider, this kid surely could grow on him as he remained him of him back in the day. "Well Sherlock, you're Brother Mycroft has helped you get here?" Sherlock smile had seem to fall of his face and a scowl was replaced. "Yes, he helped me arrive here but not about my experience Sir," his tone had became harsh. 

Sore point. The detective kept note slipping his coffee. "Well we have a new homicide a women named Elizabeth Baker. Found dead this morning with a slit neck and a note." This made Sherlock oddly giggly as he and Lestrade has walked to the crime scene, Sherlock glaring at Mycroft with distain as he left. 

On this day is when he met the seemingly normal, Boring  John Watson. The man had looked like a pedestrian more than a detective for the yard. Wearing a cozy looking Creme jumper with casual looking trousers which were faded due to time and shoes that were visibly scraped. He had a cane in one hand and was peering down at the broken body that was Elizabeth Baker. 

"Hey! Pedestrians aren't allowed here this is a crime scene!" He had shouted to the man, Lestrade too busy speaking away to sergeant Donavon to warn of this mistake. When the man seemed to look up at Sherlock's call he seemed to frozen in place of sorts. The mans eyes were a harsh steel grey, he had a friendly smile but his eyes told another story, one that told him that this man wasn't all he was cracked up to be.

"Ah, talking to me gents?" He seemed to smile at Sherlock who had frozen slightly. Something about that smile.. "yes, pedestrians aren't allowed-" a harsh clap on the back had stopped him in his tracks. He turned to see Lestrade with a cheeky smile. "Holmes, this is John Watson he helps outs-" 

"When the police are out of there depths they call me instead of calling a simple doctor." The end was laced with annoyance and he glared at Lestrade. "Honestly  Lestrade, Not even in you're old age I'm pretty sure you can see the head trauma!" Lestrade rolled his eyes at Johns tone and Sherlock felt oddly out of place as they spoke. 

"Oh but of course you had been distracted by the slit neck. Only Theatrics. The killer had wanted it be to play out like a self inflicted injury however her head had been struck with a blunt object killing her instantly." Sherlock blinked. As well as Lestrade. 

"About the note?" Greg had asked and John rolled his eyes once more. "Clearly forged. If we take into account that the killing was staged of course the note was as well." He turned dramatically wide eyed and smiled. "So the killer had written the note, and we looked at her handwriting and compare it to a letter she had written to her ex partner.." 

"The writing is completely off." Sherlock finished, looking at the note which was extremely long for a suicide note. "The Hand writing is blocky and not curved or joint like she had written." Unknown to Sherlock John had  turned his attention to him a small proud smile on his face. "And?" He inquired. "You could blame it on the rush, but if she was in such a time frame she wouldn't have time to write such a long letter."  

John clapped his hands loudly. "Yes, you appear to be correct. Honestly Lestrade a rookie can get what you can't." Sherlock face fell into a frown as he glared at him.  
"I ain't a rookie." He spat and John looked on uncaring. "Well then, I appeared to be wrong however you have worked in police force not in the uk. You are pale however slight tan on you're wrist shows you have been working in a place with  higher temperatures than here so I new maybe America specifically New York am I correct?" 

Sherlock opened his mouth to speak but he was speechless. "Yes, by the way you hold you're self Together and the tone of you're voice when to correct me shows you are from a higher rank. Police Lieutenant or chief?" Lestrade merely sighed at Johns long speech but Sherlock was in awe. "That.. that was brilliant! How did you do that?" 

"Files. I knew Lestrade was enrolling a new recruit toady." Like a record scratch all that awe fell as well as Sherlock awe expression replaced with a deadpan look.  
"Oh. Well then," that caused John to grin wide as Lestrade smiled cheekily of his own, seeming to share a inside joke. This caused the rookie Sherlock to blink once again. "He's the one Mycroft told me about." Sherlock seemed to flinched tensing up. 

"Apologies this is just too funny." John seemed to giggle. Giggle!, he turned his attention into the dead body once more seeming to forget all bout it due to there little "game." "She doesn't have any blood under the finger nails, which helps finger the point that this wasn't a self inflicted injury, yes there's a razor however no slice indents on her finger tips on when she had to force the razor down." 

"Even if she did hurt herself, blood would appear on her fingers, which there isn't." It was true Sherlock thought, her fingers weren't covered in any blood. "As for the letter there is no ink spills on her fingers also. The pen she used was cracked, as you see the pen plastic holder where the ink is stored is cracked. This killer was sloppy as the pen does appear to have blood fingerprints." He rolled his eyes at them both. 

"Find her ex, if he has ink on his shirt then check his fingernails, they always forget to wash all the blood. he's you're killer." He started to walk away, seeming to limp away with his cane and Sherlock in the heat of the moment ran after him. "Wait! John Watson." He called and skidded to abrupt stop as the other man stopped.  
"Yes Sherlock?" 

"How did you know all of that?! And the stuff bout me and my past. My brother had kept all info on me a secret so there was no way." This caused the other to smile again, he had such a smile it was clear he was used to getting his own way with it. "As i stated before. However I do know that you're brother works for the government says he has a small part but yet he is a bragger. It is clear that you that you resent him due to you tensing as Lestrade mentioned him." 

"Could it be Freud or jealously.. but depending on how you hold yourself and how you got offended by me lowering your rank, your trying to impress.. parents most likely due to mycrofts high status in life he most likely make you're parents proud however despite that you feel you don't impress." 

"Yes, yes by how you iron you're clothes not a single crease you want to create a good first impression to Lestrade. You want to impress him."  Sherlock was amazed. "Well don't worry you've impressed me," John winked and began walking away once more but Sherlock felt a connection to him he couldn't let him  slip from his fingers. "Ah, Yeah but how?" 

John raised a brow. "I've just told you." That made Sherlock shake his head "no, ni how did you figure that out?!" John smirked which shouldn't of made him flush like that. "I call it deduction, not many can do such a thing." 

"How not ?" 

"Cause many are stupid." 

That made Sherlock furrow his brow and John snorted indigenously "but don't worry I'm sure you're smart as well." He did not like that condescending tone of John Watson as he spoke, it was clear that John said he valued him as a person however it was not the case and he was yet another he had to prove too. 

So be it. 

"Fine. Teach me how then," 

The other looked confused for a moment and even shocked, Sherlock feared he was going to start laughing at the notion but a loud buzz came from the others pocket. John looked oddly relieved as he flicked open his device and read for a moment.  
"I'm afraid our time together has finished Sherlock." This made him frown for a moment before scrambling to catch John's sleeve in his hand. 

"But you've yet to teach me!" He cried and he flashed that charming smile once more. 

"Oh, don't worry Sherlock I'm sure we'll be meeting sometime soon." And with that he swiftly turned on his heel and seemly looked like he glided away even with the cane. 

————-

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel this is rushed but please don't mind it. 
> 
> This is the first time I've wrote inversed John or Sherlock. Or even John-lock in that matter.


End file.
